This invention relates to a memory module and a memory system, particularly, to a memory system having a plurality of memory modules connected to a memory controller in a stab connection.
A related memory system comprises a plurality of memory modules and a memory controller for controlling the memory modules. The memory controller is mounted on a motherboard together with connectors for receiving the memory modules. The connectors are individually connected to the memory controller with motherboard transmission bus lines formed on the motherboard. Each of the memory modules is partially inserted into any one of the connectors to be controlled by the memory controller.
In the related memory system, the motherboard transmission bus lines are equal to the connectors in number. Accordingly, the memory system has a disadvantage that the transmission bus lines have a long total length and a complicated arrangement. Thus, this type of the memory system is difficult to design in a case where it has more connectors.
Another related memory system having a plurality of memory modules called RIMM (Rambus Inline Memory Module) has no branching between the memory modules and a memory controller for controlling the memory modules. That is, the memory modules are connected to one another in serial by motherboard transmission bus lines. Therefore, the memory system does not have the above-mentioned disadvantage of the complicated arrangement.
However, the memory system has another disadvantage that the motherboard transmission bus lines have narrow bus width.